Too Late
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Serena became the Kalos Queen and aimed to reach even beyond. Ash on the other hand plans to confess his feelings to her before he goes for his Next Pokemon Journey. Will Serena accept his love? A story filled with love and deception. Pearlshipping, Amourshipping. May be rated M in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Late**

After Serena finally achieved her lifelong dream, she felt a sense of accomplishment that made her all giddy as she stood in front of thousands of her fans. She waved happily as the crowd would cheer her even louder. Today she had become the Kalos Queen, a title that she chased after since her journey with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. She smiled happily at her friends who held equal joy in their eyes.

At the age of 16 now, Serena had outgrown her baby features and looked more exotic and eye candy worthy. Her chest had bloomed finely within few years and her face just got even more attractive than before. She was easily the most beautiful girl across the whole region.

"Miss Serena, now that you have been crowned the new Kalos Queen, what is your plans? Where do you go from here?" One of the many interviewer, asked. The flashing lights would definitely turn her blind if it wasn't morning. She gracefully sat down on her chair, which was in the stage where the ceremony was taking place. Everyone eagerly waited for her reply. Anticipation of the press was amusing to her to say the least as their pens were attached to their notes, ready to jot down whatever came from her mouth. Serena wasn't new to all this attention. When all this first started, her first contest to be specific, she was all nervous and had hard time keeping her voice steady. But with time came experience. She wasn't the same nervous child anymore. She was confident and graceful with her words. Skills that she got from her journey that will always be her strong points.

"My plans have always been to achieve the top." She replied blissfully with her charming smile.

"So miss Serena, are you saying you haven't reached your goal yet? Do you plan any alternate career?"

Serena briefly closed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes with newfound determination, she nodded. "I got offers from few Showbiz industries."

The reporters quickly posed more questions. She stood up and smiled before turning her heels. The guard escorted her back inside the building. But just before she left, one question struck her.

"Is it true that you are dating someone?"

She turned around and looked at the female reported who had asked the question. Seeing her nervously holding the pen, it was evident that she was new. Serena took a deep breath before replying.

"I am not dating anyone. I plan to keep it that way for foreseeable times. I want to concentrate on my acting career and don't need a distraction." She then forced a smile, clearly annoyed from the question. "Hope this clears up any such questions on my sexual life. Thanks."

 **(Scene Change- three days later)**

To celebrate her success in the Kalos Queen Competition, Serena invited her closest friend Shauna and her travelling companions to a five star hotel. She was dressed nicely in a white skirt and white tops, leaving her long honey-blonde hair loose freely. She smiled brightly seeing Ash, Clemont and Bonnie join her in the round fancy round table.

"Serena!" Bonnie greeted excitedly to her older sister figure. Clemont waved his hand but his eyes were too fixed at the surrounding. This was the first time they had met in such an expensive place. Serena had told them that her recruitment company had all the expenses covered and they needn't pay a dime. So of course he was excited to try all the luxuries they had to offer.

"You haven't called since the interview, is everything alright Serena?" Ash asked with a slight worry in his voice. After travelling together for so long, it felt weird separated from her for a while. He knew the reason why he felt this way. It wasn't because of the separation, there had been many companions he had stopped travelling with. While he felt bad leaving them, it wasn't the same feeling with Serena. He loved her. He had been keeping it a secret from her for a while. He had planned to confess to her after winning the Kalos region tournament. But life didn't always go as planned. He had come real close to winning the tournament this time, placing in the second position, only loosing to the current Pokemon Master. To everyone it was awesome but he knew it wasn't good enough. It's not his first tournament so he had no excuse. He was really touched by the fact that he kept loosing but when Serena won her contest, it made him feel happy. It gave him a newfound determination to keep trying until he achieved his dream.

But that was his dream, and Serena is his aim. He would confess his feelings for her tonight, he couldn't think of a world without her. He knew his love for her had just grown as they travelled to the point of obsession. Her every movement would catch his attention. Her smiles would let thousand bells ring inside his head. The occasional hugs she gave him would freeze him like Clemont's failed projects. He wanted to get past this. He was going to tell her about his feelings and hoped she would return them.

"Oh, I was kind of busy signing up contracts and all." She replied as she eyed him briefly.

She held her palm on her lips and faked a gasp. "Oh my gosh Ash! You and suit?"

A faint tint of pink brushed his cheeks from embarrassment. He opened his mouth to say something but of course he couldn't say that he wanted to look presentable for her. He wanted to look his best when he confessed to her tonight. He couldn't tell her that she spent whole day researching on 'How to impress a girl'. He hated this dress. He felt like he was inside a prison. But he would deal with it for now. For her.

"Well big brother, you should learn a thing or two from Ash. You are still on your usual clothes." Bonnie spoke with a huff. Ash inwardly let out a breath of relief and thanked her.

"So are you Bonnie." Clemont pointed with a straight face causing the younger girl to blush this time. Serena giggled seeing the two siblings engage in their usual tantrum. All while Ash just kept looking at her. Once Serena looked at him, catching him staring, he quickly sat down and averted his eyes. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Is there something in my face, Ash?" She asked as she took a seat beside him. Ash audibly gulped and looked at her.

"U-Uh, no."

"Hmmm?" She looked at him doubtfully. "Why were you staring at me then?"

This time the two siblings stopped arguing as they looked at them. Bonnie had a clear smirk on his face while Clemont smiled.

Ash feeling the pressure from the awkward silence, looked everywhere but at her. Lucky for him the second time, a waitress arrive to his rescue.

"Hello, what would you like to have?"

"Banana!" Ash quickly closed his mouth and slumped down on his chair.

'What the hell am I saying?!'

And it didn't help when everyone started laughing at him. Even the waitress.

'There goes impressing Serena. Good job Ash...'

 **(Scene Change- Night)**

Serena had no idea why Ash had called her outside the hotel suddenly. She noticed him acting really different today and this worried her. She walked down the hotel stairs, occasionally hearing people chatting about her. She loved the popularity and grinned excitedly.

'Guess who is shining today, Fenekin!'

Once she stepped outside, she could see Ash standing near a small fountain. She approached him quickly. "Hey Ash! Guess what? Everyone is talking about me!"

Ash turned around, obviously shocked and startled. He had been practicing his pitch when she just popped out suddenly.

'Geez, hopefully she didn't hear anything...' He trailed off. 'On second thought, it would be a lot easier if she had heard me...'

"O-Oh... that sounds great!" He spoke excitedly, but he had to force the excitement. He was nervous. He could care less about anything else at the moment. Serena was the only thing in his mind at the moment.

"I know right?!" She grinned. "So! What did you want to talk about? We could have spoken inside?" She asked.

'Here it goes... it's now or never.' He took a deep breath.

"Serena I,... uh..." He inwardly face palmed. 'Yup, what did I expect? Me who hasn't dated someone in his life to just say he loved someone in front of her? Yeah right, wishful thinking. I can Imagine Misty laughing at me at this very time... pfft'

"What is it Ash? Is something wrong?" She asked, the concern coming back to her voice.

He blushed seeing her concern. He blushed seeing her eyes. Her lips. Her eyelashes, even if they were fake lashes. Point is, he was just crazy about her. With a newfound boost, he just let it all out to her. All his worries leaving him at that time.

"I love you Serena. I have been in love with you since we met again. I just can't see a day without you and I..." Finally realizing what he just said, he widened his eyes. His face was more red than before. He quickly averted his eyes away from her, missing the indifferent look on her.

"I-I-I... uh... y-you see-"

"I am glad you feel like that Ash. I truly am." Her voice brushed all his nervousness away as he looked at her with the biggest smiled he could muster, but...

"But I have to decline Ash." Her voice held no sign of deception that he wished it held. She was not blushing. She was looking through him. He felt his palm go numb and his lips agape. He didn't know what to say except the one question.

"W-why?"

Serena averted her eyes away from his as she looked on the grass, a worried look on her face.

"Ash, I want to focus on my career. I-"

"I am not t-telling you to leave your profession. W-we can work it out!." He desperately looked at her for a nod of approval but there was none. What hurt him more was she didn't look at him. He wanted her to look at him. Only him. Always.

"Ash listen, I can understand you are saying all this in the heat of the moment and-"

"No! I am no joking Serena! I truly love you. So please... S-so p-please don't do this to me... I... I can wait for you! I won't bother you in your career and I will keep waiting and-"

"Ash stop!" Serena finally snapped, this time tears gathering on her orbs. "It's not easy for me, but I can't do this. You will..." She looked away shamefully. "Y-you will held me back."

Ash just stared at her dumbly. He wished it was just a dream... a nightmare. His Serena would never say this... she would never-

"I can't get in a relationship with you Ash... your past records in tournament are questionable to the world." She quickly looked at him to explain, but her heart broke seeing the hurt look on his face. With a heavy heart, she continued.

"Ash trust me, I don't doubt you. I know you will be one of the greatest trainer... no you already are! But..." She looked down again, not meeting his eyes. "The world sees you as a failure and... I can't jeopardise my career by being bind with... w-with-"

"A failure like me huh..." His voice was just above a whisper. Serena looked at him but he turned his face away from her.

"A-Ash hear me out-"

"I get it, give me a few seconds." He quickly wiped his eyes, trying his best to stop his tears. It took more than a few seconds but he was able to control his emotions briefly as he looked back at her. Serena felt pathetic seeing his face. She was heartbroken.

"Ash I-"

"I understand Serena. You don't need to explain." He cut her off. His voice was dull but confident. "I get it..."

"Ash listen to me please. We can work this out-"

"How?! You don't care about me, you career is more important than me! How can you fix this?!" Finally he broke out of his shell and let his anger flow. Serena expected this and didn't blame him.

"Sleep with me tonight!" She yelled back. Ash opened his mouth and gasped.

"W-what?"

"You crave me right? My pretty face, my body... you want me right? Then I am giving you tonight. You can have me. It will decrease your love phase and we can move on."

...

"Ash, trust me. This craze will go after-"

"Serena, don't destroy the last bit of respect I have for you. Just stop..."

"Ash, you are not being practical. We are not kids anymore. Try to think logically- Ash! Wait!" She called out but he didn't listen. Kicking the gate open, he sprinted as fast as he could. He needed to be away from her. Far far away. Serena just stood there with tears in her eyes.

'Ash I love you... please understand me ...' At that time she didn't know that the one who needed to understand was herself. She didn't know what grave mistake she had just made. She didn't know that she just lost the love of her life. She didn't know how she broke him.

Fame can blind even the best of the best. But she didn't know.

 **Author's Note: Hiya! Here's a new Pokemon fanfiction I am working on! Hope you like it? Any comments? Reviews are always encouraging! For suggestions please pm!**

 **Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Late**

 **(A friend from the past)**

Serena stood there, clinging to a thin rope of hope. Her teary eyes were glued at the half open gate. She wept softly, resting her arms on the rails across the walkway. She sobbed lightly again and hiccupped.

'Ash… please don't misunderstand me, someday you will understand me….' She quickly wiped her whole face and did her best to stop her fresh tears, her make up messing in the process but she couldn't care less.

She lightly slapped her cheeks and gained her posture.

Forcing herself to smile, she turned around, only to meet Clemont and Bonnie, standing behind her with indifferent looks. Clemont had the disappointed look, while Bonnie looked angry.

Serena looked down sadly, not exchanging any words with them as she slowly walked past them. But the last comment that she heard from the younger girl, hurt her more than she thought it ever would.

"You are bad, Serena."

Her hurt soon got overshadowed with her anger as she clutched her palm tightly. She left, not sparing a look at them.

The only thing on her mind was, 'They don't understand me.' If only she knew the one who needed to understand at that time, was herself. If only there was someone to slap in the reality to her. If only.

 **(Scene Change)**

As Serena walked inside the Hotel, she could see a few people with cameras hidden in different places. She tried her best not to lash out at them for now, and flashed the most forced smile she could muster. A few envious fans were also stealing glances all over her, some not being too modest with the looks. Serena felt a sense of overwhelming pressure at that time. She felt like she was forcing herself to be someone that she wasn't. But the bigger picture in her head quickly overshadowed that. She reminded herself about her aim. She had to put the best smile, the best looks, the best attitude.

She waved her palm lightly at them and smiled. But within that smile, her tears wouldn't stop.

'What am I doing…'

 **(Scene Change)**

It had been three days since Ash had left what was supposed to be a celebration party. After numerous calls being unanswered by Ash, Clemont decided it was best to let his mother know about the whole situation. Her mother although being shocked from the revelation, she took it a lot easier than the two siblings had thought. She had reassured them that he would be fine. But it was a lie. She just said that to not worry them. She called Ash, but had no luck either.

On the Seventh day of not having any contact with her son, she was ready to file a police complaint. That was when she received a visit from one of Ash's closest friend.

"Misty?"

"Hello, Mrs Ketchum. How are you?" The once tomboy looking girl had outgrown her baby features and turned to be a beautiful looking woman, despite still being a teenager. Her short fiery hair had outgrown and reached her shoulders. Delia had to ask just to clarify if she was the same girl. She looked familiar but different at the same time.

"Oh I am fine, nice to see you. Come in." She invited the girl inside with a smile. Despite her enthusiasm, Misty could feel a sense of uneasiness on her voice.

"Is everything alright ?" She asked once she stepped inside the house. Delia hesitated for a while, she didn't want to worry anyone but with Misty she felt different;after all she had known the girl longer than any other Ash's friends aside from Gary. With a heavy sigh, she explained everything.

Misty face palmed after hearing the whole thing.

"That idiot." She groaned.

"Misty I am really worried, what if he-"

"No he won't do anything like that , it's Ash we are talking about. Don't worry about him, I got this." She reassured her with a smile.

"But he isn't picking my calls!"

Misty slightly backed from the outburst and gulped. "Y-Yes, calm down. I can find him, just leave it to me."

"And how exactly can you find him?" Delia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty scratched her hair lightly with embarrassment as she smiled. "Don't take it in any other way, but I had installed a GPS app on his mobile last time we met in Hoenn region."

Delia sighed in relief. But she couldn't help but give her a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. "I am glad you can find him, but I will be honest, that's kind of-"

"N-No! I don't have any feelings for him and I wasn't stalking him! I just-"

"Just?"

…

Sigh… this sucks.

 **(Scene Change)**

Ash sat in a cliff, his head dug on his laps. He had lost count how many times he cried. He hadn't eaten anything for the first two days, but after a while, the pain in his stomach was too much to avoid any food. He would eat berries that he found in nearby forest and separated himself from any human contact. He was glad he at least knew which berries to not eat. He learned it the hard way on his journey with Misty and Brock.

As Ash sat there in the same position for hours, he suddenly felt a moderate amount of wind shift in front of him. He didn't care enough to look up, but the familiar screech made him instantly raise his face from his knees.

His eyes widened seeing the large familiar Pokemon flying in front of him. The silver-white feather over most of it's body, the blue underbelly, the large wings. It was no doubt, it was indeed.

"L-Lugia?"

It screeched lightly with a nod.

"Well at least your interest in Pokemon hasn't diminished."

Ash looked up and could see someone sitting on Lugia's back. He had his mouth lightly open once he figured out who it was. "M-Misty?"

"Yo."

He stood up as Misty jumped off the Flying Legendary Pokemon and stood beside him.

"H-How? Why are you here? And this Lugia? What-"

"Calm down Ash, one at a time." She motioned her finger for him to stop.

Ash nodded and looked at the Pokemon once again, just to confirm he wasn't seeing things.

"One, I found you through a GPS on your mobile. Two, I am here because a certain someone is being a little baby, three, yes it's a Lugia and it's mine, but we can talk about it later." She explained in one breath, finally inhaling with a contented nod.

It was too much to indulge but he nodded.

"Come on Lugia, return."

Ash could see her holding a master ball as the legendary bird turned into blue light before going back to it's Pokeball.

"You have a master-ball?" He asked with interest. He momentarily forgot about his heartbreak as his interest perked even more.

"If I am holding it, it's mine right?" She deadpanned. Ash slightly flinched which she noticed.

'Well, looks like that girl affected him badly.'

"I see… I didn't know you captured a legendary." He whispered.

"Well you don't call me, you don't reply to my emails, you probably don't even check news. Of course, you wouldn't know." Rolling her eyes, Misty replied with a hint of anger. But she restrained herself for now. He needed her at this time, she didn't want to emotionally hurt him more than he already was.

"I… right…"

The brief silence was soon gone as Misty sat near the cliff. "Come sit."

Ash nodded and sat beside her. Misty looked at the sunset while Ash kept his eyes on the ground.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered.

"The Lugia?"

"No silly, the sunset." She laughed lightly.

…

"I don't know."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Seeing the flare from his eyes gone, almost made her tear up but she had to be strong.

"Ash, I heard."

"I know."

…

"Ash."

"If you are here to lecture me, don't try." Ash spoke, not leaving his eyes from the ground.

"You should consider yourself lucky I haven't slapped you yet. Why are you not picking calls from your friends? Your mom?" She asked with a snarl.

"I don't feel like it."

"Because you got rejected by a girl? That's so lame you know?" Misty knew she was asking for trouble but she didn't expect him straight up punch her in the face. However, she quickly blocked his punch. Even his punch had no life to it, it was just a show.

"If you think I am lame too, why are you here?! I didn't ask you to come here!"

Misty let his fist go and sighed. "Because I want to Ash. I don't think you are lame, I am here to show you how awesome you are."

Ash momentarily widened his eyes. This words from anyone else would feel like a lie to him at the time. But coming from her, the sincerity behind her word. It made him finally break his shell as he cried, loudly. Like a child.

Misty embraced him in a hug and let him pour all his contained feelings.

"M-Misty I loved her s-so much, but she s-said I was a failure and she… s-she told me I was going to hold her b-back and-"

Misty broke the hug and looked at him sternly. "She is a liar Ash. Or delusional. If she said that, she doesn't know you at all. Believe in yourself Ash, like we all believe in you. Me, Brock, May, Max, Dawn. We all believe in you. Heck, even that jerk Gary respects you."

Ash sniffed as he looked down, trying to stop his tears.

"You have encouraged all of us at times when we needed that. You are like our light, so don't you dare let anyone make you feel like a loser, because you are not. Got it?"

"Misty I-"

"Got it?!" She growled, the same old grumpy side that Ash knew her like coming back to life. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Yes mam."

Misty grinned. "Good. Now, you may comment on how pretty I look."

Ash raised his eyes. "Pretty? Who?"

"Ash Ketchum!"

"I am just joking Misty, you look as ugly as ever."

….

(Insert famous mallet)

Few minutes later, after she calmed down, they decided to grab something to eat. Misty was giving the treat since he had lost his wallet somewhere in the forest.

"Ash, I want you to come with me to Pallet Town." Misty spoke as they sat inside a bar.

Ash sighed. He knew it was coming. She would want him to continue his Pokemon Journey and go back to his usual self. But it wasn't easy. Despite Misty's kind word making him feel better, he was still not feeling like going on a new journey so quickly. He needed some time. He needed to get Serena out of his find before he could focus on his Pokemon.

"Misty I don't know… I need some time."

"Pikachu is in Pallet Town, Ash." Misty spoke.

"How? I left him in an amusement park… oh my gosh! I almost forgot about him!" Ash gasped.

"I know." Misty rolled her eyes. "The Park management sent him and your Pokemons to the Pokemon center and there he met Dawn. Dawn called you but guess what? You never picked!"

…

Ash slumped down with embarrassment. "I feel pathetic… how could I forget about my Pokemon."

"Right… anyways, so Dawn called me and I went to visit your Mother when I heard about you. I told Dawn to transport them to Pallet Town, and don't worry, I didn't tell her anything about your events."

"Oh, I need to thank her later." He sighed in relief.

"Anyways, I want you to come to Pallet Town, your mom is worried sick about you. I told Brock to come too, so it will be like a small reunion."

"Misty I-"

"I know you need some time to get back in track, that's why I am telling you to come back home instead of wondering around in forests full of… bugs…"

…

He really had no way to deny it. She had a good point after all.

"Okay fine… I will go…"

"Fantastic, we are leaving after we are done here."

"Huh? What about tickets?"

"Oh come on, Lugia has enough room for both of us." She grinned.

"Wait you came all the way from Pallet Town to Kalos on his back?!"

"It's a her thank you very much, and yes."

…

"You are nuts."

"Look who's talking."

 **(Scene Change)**

Misty lightly teared up seeing the show of affection from Delia to her son once they arrived. She had lost her parents since she could remember, only being raised by her older sisters. She had never felt the love of a mother. There was no one to hug her when coming back home. She kind of felt jealous of Ash for that.

Then came the angry mother time.

'Well, looks like there is negatives to every positive.'

"Ash, do you know how worried sick I was? Your friends called you fifty times! I called you sixty times! Why didn't you pick up?!"

Ash would normally be scared of her outburst, but this time his reaction was different. A lot different that it almost scared Delia.

"I am sorry mom, I shouldn't have put you all to worry… I truly am sorry." He spoke in the most apologetic tone that she had ever seen. Delia was at loss of words to say the least. Part of her always wished Ash was mature like this, but then part of her was scared, seeing such a development so suddenly.

"W-Well, it's fine… but! You better call your friends, they are worried about you Ash."

Ash listened as he slowly nodded. His mind was set to not call a certain individual and nothing was going to change that. "Where is Pikachu?"

"Oh, your Pokemons are in Professor Oak's Lab."

"Right… I will go there." Ash said, turning his heels to leave. Misty briefly looked at Delia who gave her a knowing look that said 'Keep an eye on her.'

Misty was going to do that anyway but giving a reassuring nod to the mother did wonders as Delia sighed in relief.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Well, well look who's here. Ashy boy with his one and only fangirl." Gary Oak, Ash's childhood friend/rival. Ash looked at him with a hint of shock.

"Well, aren't you a jealous bitch?" Misty countered with a sweet smile. Gary blushed and quickly looked away from her. "Well, Ash not that I am complaining but why are you here so suddenly?"

Ash looked down, not meeting his eyes as he slowly answered. "I am here for Pikachu…"

"I know that dumbass, I mean why is Pikachu here? Dawn transported him and your Pokemons to our Lab, something smells fishy." Gary inquired and his suspicions were answered when Ash flinched. Gary also noticed the lack of confidence on his eyes.

"Ash just wanted to visit his home town, do you need an essay behind it now?" Misty answered instead, noticing Ash cowering to the questions.

'We need to fix this, ugh…' Misty inwardly cringed. It was painful to see him like that.

"Well, I didn't ask his girlfriend to answer but whatever, Pikachu is inside."

Ash slowly nodded and walked past him, followed by Misty but she was soon stopped by Gary.

"Let go off my hand!" She hissed.

Gary let go off her as Misty rolled her eyes. "What now Gary?"

"What's wrong with him? He seems depressed." He asked worriedly as he looked at Ash and Pikachu. While Pikachu enjoyed being patted by his trainer, something was different in Ash's eyes. It was almost lifeless with a sad forced smile.

Misty noticed that too. But she knew the reason behind it.

"Promise me you won't make fun of Ash about what I am going to say." Misty spoke sternly.

"Calm down girl, I know you want to get inside his pants but- ouch!" He stopped, holding his foot with a grunt where Misty had stomped him.

"Witch! What the hell?!... ok fine, go on." He gave up seeing her glare.

Misty sighed and calmed down. She kept it short but explained the main points to Gary.

The first reaction that came out of Gary was a laugh.

"Gary I said not to make fun of him!" Misty growled, already feeling bad for telling about it to the worst person possible.

"Haha, sorry sorry. It's just weird knowing that Ash out of all people confessed to a girl." Gary lightly chuckled but managed to calm down.

Misty calmed down too, knowing he was not laughing at the rejection part.

"And he got rejected too! Hahaha!"

….

"You are a jerk you know Gary?"

"Oh? But you like jerks don't you? That's why you stalk Ashy boy right?"

This time his foot wasn't the unfortunate one to get hurt. It was his treasured place.

"Pi pikapi!"

Their attention drifted towards Ash who was smiling as he patted the yellow rat. (Pikachu is a rat right)

'Well, that's the first genuine smile from him.' Misty thought as she smiled herself. Gary caught a glimpse of her smile as he felt agitated inwardly.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Serena lost count of how many times she sighed. Her eyes were always glued to her phone in between every free time. She had been extra busy the past week. From signing new contract to screening auditions, life was taking a toll on her both physically and mentally.

'Please call me Ash. I need to talk to you.' She sighed again after sending yet another text.

"Miss Serena, please come in." A lady wearing a suit called out, poking her head outside the door slightly.

Serena nodded and followed her inside the room. She wasn't nervous even though it was her first Audition with a company. Her mind was too preoccupied with Ash to even have time to be nervous.

"So, this is where we will do the shooting for the Game Trailer. I will quickly review the details, okay?" The lady asked. Serena nodded as her eyes briefly scanned the surrounding area. It was a stage built to look like a snowy area with mountains surrounding them. She could see a few professional cameramen fixing the cameras faced towards a spot which she noted as the shooting spot.

"You will be dressed as the character named Lyse, a martial artist dancer who has to save her country from the hands of an oppressing king. The audition is to just see how you fair with the traditional fighting clothes and a few dancing steps. You will also be delivering all your emotion with smiles and stares. If you are successful in the audition, you will be signing a contract with us, **Square Enix,** for the full trailer shoot." The lady explained as she fixed her glasses. "Any questions?"

Serena shook her head. "My manager already filled me in with details, I have the lines practiced along with the dance. I am ready whenever." She replied with a forced smile. She had been forcing herself to smile a lot lately. She knew the reason behind this change and she desperately wanted to fix this.

She sighed again. 'If only it was that easy… he wouldn't pick any of my calls. Clemont wasn't really happy when I asked about Ash…I just hope he is alright.'

"That's good. Hopefully you deliver as you speak." The edgy tone on her voice was evident enough to know that she didn't like Serena. Or perhaps she was just another 'monster women' as her manager dubbed them, who would smile less and glare more.

Luckily Serena's manager was a laid back funny and yet professional at times. The perfect manager that Serena could wish for at the start of her career.

"You can count on me."

 **(Scene Change)**

After dinner, it was time for Misty to leave. She bid farewell to Mrs Ketchum as she exited the house. She heard Ash's low footsteps behind her as they walked in silence.

"You know Ash, I can go alone. You don't need to walk me home."

"I am bored." Ash replied causing Misty to come to a halt. She turned back towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bored? Wasn't expecting that." She chuckled.

"What were you expecting?" He asked with an eye roll.

Misty grinned. "Some sad tale about your rejection perhaps."

…

Ash looked at her trying to figure out if she really was his friend. Did she really bring that up?! He had somewhat got over it after meeting his pokemons, specially Pikachu. But now she _had_ to bring it up. He was pissed but at the same time a mock annoyance.

"*giggles*, your face is priceless now."

Ash hissed. "Bitch."

Misty's laughter quickly changed to a glare. "What did you call me?!"

Ash took a calming breath before screaming on top of his lungs.

"I CALLED YOU A BITCH! AN UGLY FLAT CHESTED BITCH!"

Gasp…

"Why you little!"

Misty growled as she tackled him to the ground, in the process falling on top of him. She raised her fist to punch him but realizing their compromising position, her face went bit red. She tried to move but was soon stopped by him as he pulled her by the arm closer to him, in the process causing her knees to give in as she fell on him. Her eyes widened as their faces were inches away from each other. Ash was staring intensely on her nervous stare. His warm breath was out of sync with hers. She audibly gulped.

"Misty…"

"Y-y-yes?"

"I wanted to say something to you for a while." Ash whispered. It was music to her ears. She nodded carefully, to avoid a kiss accidentally.

"Lipsticks doesn't suit you." Just like that, her short-lived fairy tale was over.

"You stupid idiot! I hate you!"

"Hahahaa! That's what you get for bringing that up! Now look who's face is priceless!" Ash laughed as he stood up brushing his clothes lightly.

Misty however knew his laughter was just a shadow of his former self. It was a fake. Despite being extremely pissed, Misty hugged him catching him off guard.

"It's okay Ash. It's okay to cry."

Ash was stiff before he let out a sigh as broke the hug.

"I am trying. My best. To forget. Her."

"What's with that robotic tone?" She looked perplexed.

Ash chuckled. "I read in a comic once. If you don't show emotion towards someone long enough, you will forget them quicker."

Misty rolled her eyes and cringed. "You clearly didn't understand jack shit from it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

…

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

( **END)**

 **Author's Note: First of all super sorry for the late update. I just didn't have the motivation to continue this, I am sorry. Hope this chapter is good enough for the wait!**

 **Next chapter: Dawn will be introduced. Ash's next journey will be revealed, a brief glimpse to Misty's secret will be touched and an appearance of an Unknow Pokemon will take place. Stay tuned~**

 **Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Late**

 **Ash' POV**

When did I change so much? Forgetting about my Pokemon? Heh… pathetic. Was I always such a loser?

Great, just like that, her words comes back to my mind like…. Trash.

'You will hold me back' She said. Are those words true? Or is Misty's words true?

I switch on my side, unable to sleep as these unknown thoughts keeps me occupied. Since when did I have such hard time sleeping at night?

Pathetic. Am I such a loser? Can I not get over a rejection? Am I allowed to be mad at her? I don't know.

Misty has become such a strong trainer, I could say just by looking at her Pokemon. Brock has become a Pokemon doctor, Dawn has won the Contest twice, and May… she is a famous singer now. Popular quite along with that bugshit Drew. Wasn't he an actor or something?

Hmm… they have all accomplished their goals. What was my goal again? Being a Pokemon Master. Now that I think of it, I never really thought of it as a career. I just wanted to be the very best.

Pathetic. Foolish dreams without conviction. Did I even care when I lost? I did, for a while. But did it make me stronger? It did. But I still lost. Where did I went wrong?

As these thoughts just connects the unending coil, my mind somehow manages to makes its way back to… her.

Am I allowed to be angry with her? I don't know… Perhaps the fault lies in me.

I wanted her to be with me that… would apparently effect her career. Perhaps it would. Perhaps it wouldn't. Was taking a risk worth it?

Well… I would drop everything for her. That includes my dream to be a Pokemon Master. But… this might be what my main problem is.

I never took it seriously. Trying to be the best, catch em all… these were all just my ego booster. I never thought of them as a need.

All my friends, they have accomplished their dreams. Hell, they are even earning money while I am moping here, crying over a rejection.

My mom may not say anything to me, but deep down the thought must have crossed her mind.

I am indeed….

"A f-"

*Brrrr Brrrr*

I sighed as I tried to search for my phone inside the blanket. A text message.

 **From: Misty**

 **Subject:**

 **Ash! I am home. Thought would send a text. By the way! I want you to know… uh gosh it's embarrassing! But! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that you are a Gem. Serena is stupid for not realizing it. Heck, if I were her… I would… never let you go. Ugh… I will just send it to you this time, I always wanted to tell you about these feelings but always backed off… I know you might think I am trying to take advantage of you but truly I am not. I just want you to know, there is someone who loves you for who you are. And I am sure you will find someone who will love you more… than me. Gosh, I wrote this much… don't get any ideas! I am not confessing for an answer, I just wanted to express these feelings. If by now your eyes are widened, then please don't you dare to call me or text me! I will die out of embarrassment! But… but if you are smiling, then I am happy that I made you smile. I will always be cheering for you. And no, I won't wait for you, if I find my Prince, I will move on! So don't go full Romeo on me! :P**

 **Goodnight. O/**

By the time I finish reading this, I could feel the wetness on my cheeks. Shocking yet pleasing. What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I can do it this time?

I sat down and turned on the light. Pikachu slightly opened his eyes before going back to sleep. I look at him and then I look at my palm.

"Gosh Misty… you won't let me quit now will you…" I couldn't help but grin.

"This time, I am going to get it done. It's my final Journey. Watch me!"

"Pika?!"

"Oh! Sorry buddy. Did I wake you up?"

"Pika pi!" He growled with a glare before dozing off back to sleep.

I turned the lights off as I closed my eyes. A smile still present on my lips. Tomorrow is the beginning of my Final Journey. Watch me, everyone.

 **(End)**

 **A quick short update, I wanted this to be part of last chapter, but~ Here you go. Sorry for the late updates! You should know by the name of the story already! Jokes~**

 **Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Late**

"Yes I have decided." Ash answered happily to the person on the other side of the video call. He could see her genuinely grin with excitement. The gleeful smile she gave him was too innocent that made him smile back without knowing.

"Alola Island is pretty I have heard! Ash, I am so excited for you!" The blue haired girl excitedly squealed. Dawn Berlitz, one of Ash's travelling companion. It had been almost three years he had last contacted her. When he first saw her today through the video call, he was quite surprised. She looked so different outwardly that he could have mistook her for her older sister if she had one. Her hair had outgrown her shoulder and reached her waist. She wasn't wearing her white cap anymore and just let her hair flow naturally. Her round eyes has changed significantly and was a lot sharper around the edges. All in all, her face held less baby features as he remembered and was more womanly. An attractive one. Despite all these changes, after talking to her, she was the same. The same girl who would get in silly arguments with him. The same girl who had similar taste in pokemon battle as him. Now that he deeply thought about it, she was the closest in characteristics to him. Always going in with instinct and fight her way through. Easily hot tempered Just like him. But there was one big difference. He was a failure while she has achieved her success.

But he wasn't going to mop around in self pity anymore. Misty's words the previous night was enough to keep him going. And he wasn't planning to stop this time.

"Thanks Dawn, I am excited too." His response was genuine yet Dawn slightly frowned from the lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong Ash? You kind of seem like..." She tapped her chin lightly, putting up a thoughtful look in a rather cutsy way. "Right! A guy who has been ditched recently!"

It was a joke in her part but the reality couldn't be more real than this. He let out a dry laugh causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "Don't tell me!" She gasped.

Ash sighed. "It's getting late Dawn. I must go to the airport now."

She nodded with a frown. Something about him seemed not right. He wasn't the same hyperactive guy she remembered. While he did look kinda the same, she could tell he had gotten taller. His hair being messy as usual while his dress changed to black contrast.

"Speaking of airport, I will be in Neon City tomorrow, you have transit there right?"

Ash nodded. "You want to meet up?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No, I am asking just for laughs. Of course I want to meet you!"

Ash nodded with a chuckle. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound rude."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Didn't mean to sound rude? Are you okay Ash? Since when did you turn to such a gentleman?"

He just smiled. "See you there tomorrow Dawn, bye."

"Wait Ash- beep" He sighed and turned his mobile off. Even though he was happy to chat with his friend, he just didn't feel good to have a fun conversation with her at this time. After all that happened in the past few weeks, he needed some time to recover completely.

"Pikachu, let's go." He called out the yellow mouse who seemed busy gazing at the nearby stores and some pichu dolls.

"Pikapi!"

( **Scene Change)**

" **Welcome abroad to Flight Leafa, we hope you have a safe-"**

Ash sighed as he put the earphones and tuned in to a random channel. Pikachu sat on his shoulder as they stared outside through the window.

Briefly his peaceful state was ruined by a tap on his shoulder. As he looked up, he could see a boy on his late teens, wearing a very familiar glasses. The boy motioned him to take his earphones.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening-"

"Ash its me! Max!"

And then everything clicked. He was surprised but happy to have meet him unexpectedly.

"Woah. Didn't expect you to be here, you have grown taller Max." He spoke as Max sat beside him.

"Me neither, we were going back home after a holiday trip, didn't expect you to be here either." Max replied happily.

Soon a girl around his age walked up to them.

"Umm... this is my seat." It was diverted towards Max.

The young teen looked at her and flashed a heart melting smile at her.

"Sorry miss. But would you be kind enough to take my seat? This is my friend Ash and I would love to chat with him if you don't mind." He spoke politely.

Ash raised his eyebrows in response as the girl blushed and nodded.

Max gave Ash a victory sign once she had left.

"Since when did you get so smooth with girls?" Ash asked.

"Since I turned a Pokemon trainer!" Max replied proudly as he jokingly flipped his hair.

Ash cringed knowing exactly where he learned this gay gesture from.

"Don't tell me Drew is here too."

"Huh? How did you know? He is in the next chamber with sis." Max replied.

"Wait May is here?" Ash asked in surprise.

Max nodded as he crossed his arms. "Yes but you better not meet her now. Last checked she was busy kissing Drew."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "In public? I thought she didn't like public-"

"A lot has changed Ash. May isn't the same as you remember." He replied, "She isn't the same..."

Ash noticed the sad look on his face and like usual, he would pry his nose in other's problems.

"Is everything alright Max?" He asked worriedly.

The younger teen tried to deny but knew it was no use hiding from Ash. She he just expressed everything.

"May changed Ash. After being really successful in her singing career, we thought she would be happy. But it wasn't the case." He frowned before continuing. "Day by day her attitude changed. It started with small arguments with mom and dad but soon they got worse until she left home. She has enough money to live a lavish life now, so it doesn't bother her but my parents... they miss her but May wouldn't visit them."

Ash was at loss of words. Max's words sounded so alien to him as it involved May. One of his best friends. She was so sweet and innocent. It was hard imagining her being like that.

But then it hit him. Serena. As much as he tried to forget her, somehow she managed to corrupt his mind.

"I won't tell you everything will be fine Max. I can understand the problem. This really sucks." Ash replied after a brief silence.

Max chuckled. "Heh... I was expecting some encouragement talk from you and perhaps you trying to talk to May, guess you changed too."

Ash smiled sadly. "I guess... people change. For better or for worse."

Max absentmindedly nodded. Deep down he wanted that encouragement talk from Ash. He wanted him to try to talk some sense to May. But looked like he had no intention about that.

"Well, cheer up. So tell me about your Pokemon journey, how is it?"

Just like that, all the worries and sadness vanished from their minds as they spent the rest of their journey talking about their most favourite topic. Pokemon.

( **Scene Change)**

"Max! Where were you the whole flight?!" May worriedly scolded him as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Ash didn't meet her and parted ways with Max earlier. Despite him wanting to meet her, he didn't want to pry on her matter knowing that he would pry. He wasn't in the right mind to help her. Maybe there was nothing to help about. That's just how she choose to live her life. Who was he to interject in that? Her friend? Those hardly mattered in reality. But there were some exception.

He didn't want to compare but the only person he would consider prying in their matter despite how they reacted would be Misty and Brock. They truly were his closest friend and it was irreplaceable. Period.

"Well, I met Ash." Max replied bluntly.

It took a few seconds to process until May gasped. Drew who was beside her visibly groaned.

"Ash?! Where is he?!"

Max rolled his eyes but inwardly smirked. 'Well some things never changes I guess.'

"He left the airport from the other line. I think-" Before he could finish, May ran as fast as she could, without sparing a thought to her boyfriend or her brother.

As Max watched his sister desperately looking around in hurry, he couldn't help but smile.

'Her crush for him still hasn't changed it seems. I wish he was here to support her... then maybe she...'

"That was really nasty Max." It was Drew who sounded upset.

Max inwardly laughed as he looked at him mockingly. "Why? Still afraid he will steal sis from you?"

"Afraid? Me? Don't make me laugh." He flipped his hair. "May loves me, not that third class loser."

"Yeah yeah, keep believing your fairy tales."

"Why you!"

( **Scene Change)**

"Hmm... she did say she was going to meet us here but..." Ash wondered out loud as he briefly looked around. The transit was for three hours, which was enough time to take a quick tour of the city but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave the airport before meeting Dawn.

"What do you say Pikachu? Should we just wait inside?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, forming a small fist in affirmation. Ash smiled and agreed as they sat down in the waiting area.

Thirty minutes past before Dawn gasped for air, hunched over on her knees as she pointed her forefinger in air, implying to wait a second.

"Huff... huff.. sorry for being late... I went outside and lost my way and then I entered through the VIP section by mistake and was escorted out and checked..." She explained, panting lightly before finally catching her breath.

Ash laughed slightly as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder from his.

"Oh hey Pikachu!"

"Pika pi!"

Ash was slightly taken aback as he tried to reply but caught her full view as she stood up. She was wearing a really gorgeous white gown, similar to those that you see in Cinderella dramas. Her hair was tied up in a beautiful queen like fashion where her necklace and earrings shined bright.

Unintentional he just kept staring at her with his mouth lightly open.

"Huh? Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Kawaii..." He soon widened his eyes. 'Did I just say that out loud?! Gosh this is embarrassing.'

"Huh?" She voiced dumbly before breaking down in a small giggle. "Haha. Thank you Ash. Though didn't expect the compliment from you."

Ash just looked away, averting his eyes from her and mumbled something under his breath in embarrassment. 'Now she will think I am some sort of a pervert... just great.'

Dawn noticed him blush and inwardly squealed from how adorable he looked while blushing. After all this was the first time he had complimented her looks and blushed. It was really random yet she found it quite pleasing.

"It's okay Ash. I can understand you find me attractive, I get that a lot. No need to worry!" She tried to ease his embarrassment but it only added salt to the wound.

"I said the dress was Kawaii not you!" He huffed crossing his arms. "Besides what's with the dress? You on some Disney princess cosplay show?" He asked grumpily.

"Awww! You even called me a Princess! Is Ash Ketchum flirting with me? :0" She faked a gasp causing him to cringe.

'Since when did she turn into such a drama queen?'

With a sigh he stood up. "Look Dawn, I am really tired and not in the mood for jokes. We met. Hello. Nice to meet you. Now bye!" He grabbed Pikachu and tried to snatch her away from Dawn, only to be zapped into oblivion.

Dawn burst out laughing causing him to fume in embarrassment. "Gosh Ash. You haven't changed a bit! Same old!"

"What was that for you traitor!" Ash growled at Pikachu who in turn just rolled his eyes proudly.

"Ash calm down. Don't shout you are earning looks!" She hushed him by putting a finger on his lips. Ash was about to protest but the feeling of her finger on his lips almost sent a jolt down his spines. Without realising, he looked at her oceanic eyes and momentarily got drown in them.

But when realization hit him, he backed a step.

Playing it as cool as possible, he spat back. "Y-you are the one making all the noises."

"Rightttttt." She said in pure sarcasm.

Ash just grumbled from her action. "You didn't answer yet. What's with the clothes?"

"Ah this." Dawn looked down at her gown before smiling. "I was just so excited to meet you that I ended up wearing my first contest winning dress. This is really special to me Ash. I only wear it in special occasions!"

Ash was at loss of words as he stared dumbly at her. The innocent smile. Her face radiated calmness and it was effecting him. He felt special and truly touched by her words. Without thinking much, he walked to her and hugged her.

Dawn widened her eyes in confusion from the sudden action from him.

"A-Ash? What y-you doing?"

"Hmm? A hug." He replied before letting her go. He smiled at her confused face. 'She is as dense as ever.' He thought.

"Yes but... you never do this... what go in to you? Are you feeling alright?" She stepped close to him, a little too close for his liking as she placed her forehead on his. "Your temperature seems fine..." She wondered with a frown.

Ash could smell her breath. It smelled like strawberry.

"Did you just have strawberries?" He asked.

"Uh... yup! Ice cream! Why?"

"Oh. Because you are invading my personal space and I can smell it." Ash groaned.

Dawn blushed in emberrasment as she stepped back. "He..hee. Sorry." She grinned and gave an apologetic smile.

Ash shook his head. "No worries I am just joking." He dismissed the topic as he took at look at his watch.

"Hmmm. We have like two hours before I have to leave. Wanna have coffee?" He offered. Dawn shook her head. "No it's fine. I am just happy seeing you. We can just sit and talk for a while? You know catching up?"

Ash nodded but a very unwanted thought polluted his mind.

Serena.

He let out a heavy sigh. He tried his best to ignore his thought as he nodded.

"Cool!" Dawn sat beside him while Pikachu jumped back to Ash's shoulder.

"So? What do you want to know?" Ash asked in a less interested manner. His depressing thoughts about his past failures were not something he was too keen to share with her. What else happened to him that he could share with her? Oh right, Serena rejecting her like a bag of rotten eggs. Sure Dawn would be thrilled to know that. Yeah right...

"Well anything! I will start. Firstly, I have a boyfriend!"

Ash looked at her as if she just grew a horn.

"W-what?" She asked unsurely feeling embarrassed.

"Who is the unlucky guy?" Ash asked flatly.

"What?! Take that back you jerk!" She nagged as she playfully punched him on his head.

"Well at least you didn't kick my knee like last time." He grinned.

"Hmph. You deserved it for being so insensitive that time. We were leaving and you seemed happy about it."

"I was just joking you know it."

"Yeah right... anyways! It's someone you know. Remember Paul?" She asked.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Well, suddenly I don't know who is the unlucky one. You or him."

"Hey! Don't say that. He changed. He isn't like before you know?"

"Right~ Before he would abandon lvl 10 pokemon. Now he only abandons if they are lvl 9. Such progress much wow." Ash was getting more irritated without knowing why. Sure he hated Paul but there was no reason to be _this_ hostile.

"Geez! Stop it Ash. Here I thought you would be happy but you are just making fun of me and him!" She huffed crossing her arms as she looked away from him, puffing her cheeks.

Ash calmed down and lightly patted her head as if patting a kitten. "Hai Hai, sorry. Now stop sulking."

Dawn slapped his hand off her and stuck her tongue angrily. "Buu!"

"What are you? Five?" Ash asked with annoyance.

"What are you? Jealous?!" She spat back.

"Jealous of what?"

"Of me being a relationship before you!"

Ash rolled his eyes for the tenth time. "You don't know that."

"Oh yeah?!" She growled. "Then please do indulge me. Who are you dating? Hmm?"

This was his time to be caught off guard. "Well I.. uh..."

"Uh what? I am waiting! You lied didn't you?"

"No! I have a girlfriend!"

"No you don't!"

"I do! I do... I do!"

"Who?"

"It's May!" He inwardly face palmed. That came out of nowhere.

"Hah! Knew you were lying because May is dating Drew. Try again ." She mocked.

Ash just slummed down on his chair and admitted defeat.

"Okay fine... I lied."

Dawn 'hmped' and crossed her arms.

"So... what else happening in your life?" He tried to change the topic. The awkward silence was annoying.

Dawn was still upset but decided to let it go. They didn't have much time to spend so she didn't want to waste time in silly arguments.

"Well... I won two contests so far, I caught an Espeon and Umbreon. I visited Egypt and... I missed you!"

Ash nodded before looking down on his laps. Knowing it was his turn to speak, he began.

"Well I uh... lost my recent tournament... umm... lost-"

"Stop." Dawn interrupted earning a confused look from him.

"Ash something is wrong with you. You are hiding something right? Don't you trust me enough to share?"

Ash looked at her before nodding. "I trust my friends and I trust you. It's just... these past few days, my pride has been crushed. I don't want to look pathetic in front of you or anyone else... I-"

"You and pathetic? Ash stop that! You are the most amazing guy I ever met. Yes most. Even more than Paul and I am not shy to admit that. What's gotten into you? Why you being so negative?" She was visibly upset with him and worried.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the show of affection. Dawn truly was a kind person.

"Thank you Dawn, I-"

"See! That!" She pointed at him accusingly. "Why you thanking me like this? You never did that before. Really tell me what happened. Please?"

Ash silently hoped she would drop it but under her pleading worried stare, he felt powerless.

"Okay Dawn...so.."

...

As he expressed everything to her about Serena. Ash noticed Dawn visibly getting angry and upset. Once he finished, Ash could feel his eyes slightly wet. He was still hopelessly in love with Serena.

"I don't know much about her Ash but I will tell you this. She is wrong. Horribly wrong!" Dawn hissed. "You are amazing. She is the loser not you! Okay?"

He chuckled lightly. Something about Dawn's childish behaviour was intoxicating. And he was getting more used to it than ever before. Almost wanting her to do so.

"Thanks I guess... oh sorry!" He scratched his hair lightly as Dawn glared at him.

"Say thank you one more time and I will make sure this time I spare your knees and kick where it hurts the most!"

"Shut up kid."

":0 take that back!"

( **AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry for the late update. I had lost interest in the story to tell you the truth... even though I have a draft planned for this fanfic...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rate and review. They help in motivation. Leave some suggestion if you have any. Let me know if you liked it or not.**

 **Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Late**

"What?! You can't be serious Paul! – wait I-beeeep"

Ash didn't want to eavesdrop, but she was loud enough to announce in the whole area.

He could see she was coming back with a huge frown on her face. Even if he wanted to avoid asking her, it was not possible judging by her anger. She was sure to complain to him.

"Can you believe it Ash?! Paul just cancelled our date tomorrow just like that!"

He nodded in affirmation to his initial thought.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

He was about to speak when his eyes fell on a very familiar face.

"Hey?!"

He nodded as he pointed his finger behind her. As Dawn turned around following his direction, her eyes widened.

 **(Scene Change)**

"And Cut!" As the director gave his signal, Serena let out a sigh of relief. She quickly took out her phone and checked her text messages. She frowned. Disappointment on her face could be seen from miles away.

'No reply yet...'

"Miss Serena, that was fantastic. I was nervous in casting a new recruit like you for the trailer but gosh! It was as if you were born to be Lyse! Your expressions were on point!" Lyse was the name of the main character that she was acting as for the game trailer.

Serena gave him a nod absentmindedly. Serena's manager noticing it, slightly nudged her. She quickly put her phone away and forced a smile towards him.

"Thanks a lot Yoshikawa-san. I am honoured to be of your liking." She spoke politely.

The director shook her head quickly. "No, the honour is mine to find such a Gem! Its settled, you will do the full trailer for **Final fantasy XIV Stormblood!** Of course, if you agree!"

Serena looked at her manager who gave her a nod of approval and a thumb up. She smiled and quickly nodded. "I would love to." Then her eyes trailed to the producer who visibly looked grumpy.

"I look forward to work with you, Nishi-san."

The grumpy lady was slightly taken back from her and nodded.

"Right..."

( **Scene Change)**

Once all the signing up was over, **Angelica** , Serena's Manager came to her room excitedly, holding a paper as she showed it to her.

"Serena-san look! Your very first contract! With square enix!"

Serena smiled at the girl who looked more or less the same age as her.

"Thanks Angelica. By the way call me Serena. Serena is fine."

The girl nodded and gushed again. "Serena this is a big deal. You were fantastic! Once this reaches the audience, you will be super famous!"

Serena nodded as she looked down with a sad smile. 'Famous huh...'

"Huh? You don't look excited. Is something bothering you?" Angelica asked worriedly.

Serena quickly shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I am really happy..."

Angelica frowned before her eyes widened. "Oh! Almost forgot to tell you the contract deal! Take a wild guess!"

Serena put her finger on her chin thinking. "Hmmmmmm~ 1000 dollars?"

Angelica looked at her with her jaws dropped. "B-Baka! This is square enix! Look!" She shoved the contract paper on her face.

As Serena took a look at the amount, her eyes widened.

( **SCENE CHANGE)**

Ash sighed for the tenth time as he handed yet another tissue to the blue haired girl beside him.

Dawn was crying like a child. Her nose all red as she sniffed in a non- lady like manner.

"Dawn come on..." Ash groaned.

"B-but! That j-jerk was kissing her!" She whimpered with teary eyes.

Ash rolled his eyes yet again. "You said that many times now. You even kicked him in the balls Dawn... now drop it already."

"You don't get it! It hurts Ash... I loved him!" She growled as fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Yet again.

"Yes, I get it geez, but stop crying okay?!" He yelled back as she flinched. Her teary eyes made her look like a small puppy being kicked on the ribcage. Instantly making him feel guilty.

Scratching his hair, he apologized. "Okay sorry. But please stop crying, you look ugly while you cry." He wished the small joke would make her mad and divert her attention to him. But it made her sad.

"O-oh... m-maybe t-that's why he was with that blonde girl... b-because I am u-u-ugly..."

"Stop your drama queen act Dawn. You know yourself you are pretty so just stop." Ash was irritated now. One, he had to miss his plane to console her, two... he wanted to punch Paul real bad... but he had to drag Dawn away from him. She had made a huge scene as she attacked him.

Ash had to admit. Dawn was really dangerous with her limbs. Last time when they parted, she had kicked his leg. He thought that was worse but seeing her today made him realize there are always worse things that can happen.

Like which girl goes to kick the balls when they see their boyfriend cheating?

He could never imagine Serena doing something so physical.

...

And then it was his turn to go to depression mode.

'Serena... gosh I need to move on... and here I am lecturing Dawn... the irony.'

"I have decided... I will spend the rest of my life in . only solitude can ease this pain..."

Ash looked at her incredulously. Did she lose some screws?

"Stop with your drama queen act. You are coming with me."

"No... this must be because of my past sins... I-" She mumbled like a mantra. Ash just sighed.

He then dragged her by her hair as she struggled like a child. He could care less about the looks they were getting from others. Still better than listening to her useless chants.

"Hey let me go! AHHH! Someone help! I am being kidnapped!"

Despite all the annoying screams from her, Ash had a smile on his face. His journey felt a lot more fun now. He would drag her with him if he had to, but she is coming to Alola with him.

'It's okay to be selfish for once... right? I wonder where Brock is...'

( **Scene Change)**

"Fifty thousand Dollars?! That's :0" Serena couldn't believe her eyes.

"Right?! What do you want to do with your first income?" Angelica clasped her palm excitedly with stars on her eyes.

"My first salary went into shopping!" She added.

Serena grinned. "I will do the same, I love shopping!"

"Right?!"

"Right!"

( **Scene change)**

"Have you calmed down?" Ash asked after finishing his coffee. Dawn still hadn't touched hers and nodded. Her eyes just staring at the cup blankly.

"Then drink your coffee." He groaned.

Dawn gave him a nervous smile before taking a sip.

"...It's cold..."

" =.= "

"I will order another one, sec." Ash stood up as he went to the bar counter. Dawn let out a sigh. She looked at her reflection on the windows. She looked like shit.

'What did I do wrong to deserve this...'

"Here you go." Her depressing thoughts were soon interrupted as Ash placed another cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Who was the one bitching about thanks earlier?" He huffed as he sat down. Dawn just smiled sadly.

"Now I know how it feels to lose someone..." She began but was soon stopped by a light punch on her head.

"W-what?"

"... Drink your coffee! NOW!"

"Right!"

Ash smiled seeing her gobble it quickly. She looked cute.

He soon averted his eyes away from her. 'Not happening. It's just Dawn.' He sighed. 'I wonder if it was a good idea to ask her to tag along... though she didn't agree yet and..."

"Ash I have decided." Dawn firmly spoke as he looked at her giving his full attention.

"I will go to Alola with you. I will try the contest there... hopefully it will take my mind off... this." She sighed again. "Here I was gushing about my boyfriend to you and look how pathetic I look now... you must be laughing inside."

Ash instantly nodded as her jaws dropped. "Yup. Its embarrassing."

..

"Y-y-you... Jerk!"

"Drama queen."

"You annoying bug!"

"Lizard."

"Riceball!"

"What? What sort of insult is that?" Ash asked with amusement.

"The sort that is made for you! ASS KETCHUP!"

Now it was his turn to get flustered with anger.

"T-take that back!"

"No!"

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Somewhere unknown, lies the headquarter of a hidden organization know by only a selected few. Their purpose is to deal with matters that are unknown to the outside general world.

An automatic door opened as a girl with orange hair walked inside. She was soon greeted by two individuals, wearing a suit and black glasses.

"Where is Lance?" She asked as she pressed a few keys near another door. Once she put her palm on a scanner, the white door opened, revealing a room that looked like straight out of a sci-fi movie.

"Lance… what are you doing inside?" She asked.

"Welcome back Misty, sorry for intruding unnoticed but it's urgent matters." The man named Lance replied.

"It better be good." She huffed as she walked to the computers that was connected to a huge LCD screen.

"You seem in good mood somewhat, something good happened?" Lance smirked watching her glare at him.

"None of your business. Why did you come?" She grumbled.

He shrugged. "Just trying to be friendly, anyways. It's concerning the latest **Unknown** invasion." He spoke, and clearly earned her attention.

"What now?"

Lance ordered the rest to leave the room which caused Misty to grumble in annoyance as she signalled them to leave. Once the duo was left alone in the chamber, Lance spoke.

"Pokemons are disappearing."

"Huh? Kidnapped?"

"No, they are disappearing. To a different dimension."

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hey Ash, where are we going again?" Dawn asked as she followed the raven-haired trainer. Ash was never good with maps, it was something what Brock would navigate with. He was always the type to go by instinct with a sense of adventure. That's exactly what he was doing right now.

"Tell me where do I go, tell me where do I take us. Your heart is starting to slow. May the water be safer as I dive in."

"What? Heart? Water? Ash you alright?" Dawn asked as she stopped to check his fever.

"Ugh, was just as song, geez." He grumbled as he swept her palm away from his forehead.

"Since when do you listen to songs?" Dawn asked curiously as the began to walk towards a steep and narrow road that lead them towards a forest.

"I don't actually, but this is a song May wrote herself. She sent it to me last time we chat." He explained with a shrug.

"Oh? Right, she is a singer now. Quite famous as a matter of fact. I see her poster in most of the contests these days." Dawn said. "You guys still in touch?"

"Not really but, would you like to meet her?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"Huh? Sure, some time later down-"

"She is actually in this city right now." Ash interrupted with a grin. "I met Max in the plain earlier."

"Really? Where are they?" She asked excitedly. "We should definitely meet them before we leave for Alola!"

"Hmm, well we should I suppose. Let's go to the city." Ash turned around, luckily it was easier to navigate towards Neon City, seeing the large lighted tower on the horizon.

"Well, where is she? Did she tell you where she is?"

Ash shook his head. "As I said, I only met Max. She is here with Drew for shopping I suppose. **Neon City** is well known for glittery stuff. Girls love them, right?"

Dawn rolled his eyes. "You had to bring gender, didn't you? For your information, I don't like glittery stuff." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I know, we were talking about girls." He winked and lightly bumped against her shoulder as he walked off. It took her few seconds to realize the insult.

"Hey! Take that back you stupid lil! Ugh!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Serena, where shall we go for shopping?" Angelica asked excitedly.

"Any suggestions?"

"Well~ How about Neon City?"

"Huh? That's half a day journey, I am not sure…" She trailed off.

"Nuh uh! Not if we took the Bullet train! It will just take us an hour!"

…

'Right… now I can afford it… I got the money.' Serena looked down at the contract that she held. 'Money…'

 **(The End)**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update~ Here's the latest chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Some clarification as to why Misty has Lugia. I won't spoil much, but I have a legitimate reason for this. It will make more sense in future chapter, hope you liked it so far!**

 **Review, they always help! Let me know your ideas, or critics or just gush how good of a writer I am! (Jk, I know I suck… you don't need to laugh :/)**


End file.
